Vehicles such as cars and trucks are used in a variety of environments. Some of these environments may include dense population centers, low visibility situations, difficult weather conditions, etc. At times, these environments may be challenging for those trying to exit a vehicle while still avoiding other vehicles and pedestrians. For example, in densely populated areas roads may offer limited space for vehicles and pedestrians to travel. Accordingly, accidents may occur when drivers and passengers attempt to exit vehicles during traffic. Traffic accidents may also occur as drivers and passengers exit vehicles in low visibility situations and bad weather.